Missing Puzzle Pieces
by Talking Burrito
Summary: When Sasuke comes back everything seems fine when Sakura vouched for him to stay with her. She now seemed happy that she has Sasuke with her, but now Sakura found out about a secret…her sister Sanaki is coming to live with her also. With the man she loves
1. Love at first sight

* * *

When Sasuke comes back everything seems fine when Sakura vouched for him to stay with her. She now seemed happy that she has Sasuke with her, but now Sakura found out about a secret…her sister Sanaki is coming to live with her. But when she comes Sasuke's lust are forced towards Sanaki in a bad way. He scares her out of mind to go back where she came from she's been living with a good friend and that good friend is the person Sasuke has been looking for ever-since he came back. Sasuke has a "list of people" to take care of, that doesn't mean he will kill them all it could mean something else...(Warning Yaoi Story first one)

"Talking"  
_thinking  
_**Sakura's and Sanaki's Inner Self**

I don't own Naruto But I do own Sanaki

**Sakura**

Sakura walked throughout Konoha having just passed her ANBU Testing four months ago it seemed like everything was fine. She might even considering marrying Lee. She thought he was content with her life. She was one of Konoha's best kuniochi and all around ninja, she had a good home, food, and friends. She passed through Konoha on a nice summer day. The first day of summer actually, and she went to the Hokage's office for a letter she received in her mail this morning.

"You wanted to see me Tsunade-sama?" she asked walking in through her office door. Tsunade looked up at her and asked, "How old are you again?" Sakura kind of shocked of the question simply replied, "21 ma'am. Was that all?" "No...Sakura you have a sister she has been as we think in the Cloud village all this time. She is coming to Konoha to help protect the village and have a treaty with Cloud. She needs somewhere to stay Sakura..." she said turning her AC on higher. Sakura's jaw could have dropped to the floor. "A...sister? Me? What color hair does she have?" she asked. Tsunade laughed at the comment. "She has long brown hair. It's about to the end of her back right above her butt." she said. Sakura nodded, "Anything else?" Tsunade smiled and her she wanted to know so much about her sister and cloud so she decided to explain it. "She has long brown hair, she has a D bust. Brown eyes, same skin tone as you...maybe a little tan. She has a small waist and she has hips... she wears her headband around her neck, usually wears fishnet shirt and has a black tube top over it. Then over that it's usually a blue kimono that is cut to her rmid-thigh." she said imaging her in her mind again. Sakura imagined her also...**A D bust?!? No fair! **"She should be here in ten minutes so stay in here..." Tsunade said as they waited for Sanaki's arrival.

**Naruto**

Naruto had just got done eating from the ramen shop he's always so fond of and began walking in Konoha to patroll the village or just enjoy the day. He took a deep breath closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head. "Another beautiful day..." he sighed. A girl then ran into them and they both fell over. The girl fell over and Naruto fell on top of her, they both opened their eyes to see each other and they blushed as Naruto quickly got up. He held out his hand to help her up. She took his hand got up and fixed herself up and patted her hair so te frizz would stay down. Her hair was always worn down but falling over caused it to fluff for a while. Naruto tried to apologize, "Miss...I'm sorry?..." he said trying to get her attention but she was walking and looking in every different direction. "Do you know where the Hokage's Tower is at?" she finally asked. Naruto stared deep into her eyes..."Uh...yeah it's uh I'll take you if you want..." he said. "Sure..." she replied. Naruto looked at her book bag. It was huge!! "Uh do you mind if I carry that bag for you?" he said as they began to walk, "Sure if you want to..." she said and took it off. It fell onto the floor with a loud thud. Naruto eyed the bag then decided to pick it up. The girl stared at how the boy picked the bag up with ease. She stilled held onto the swords on her hip. Naruto put the bag over his shoulder and smiled at the girl. "Let's go to the Hokage's office!" he said and walked a little faster. She ran up to where he was, Naruto stared at the girl from the corner of her eye. The blue kimono had long sleeves but not a long ending. _"Right to her knees!? It's just about there...and her boobs are nice...her legs...and that face...those lips..."_ Naruto shook his head as he fantasized about her with him, he especially liked her lips..."Well uh were almost there...Should we pick up the pace?" he said. She looked at him, "I need to get there quickly real quick so yeah." she said and gave him a smile. That's what these to had in common when they were happy they would give a goofy smile. Naruto noticed it and he thought it was cute when she did it. He saw the Hokage's Tower in sight and decided to ask another question. "Um excuse me...I didn't quite get your name?" he said. "Oh... I'm Sanaki Haruno." she said and gave a small smile. He nodded, "Sanaki Haruno...that's a nice HEY!!!" he said. She stopped, "What is it?" she asked. "This guy is creeping me out now..." "You have the same last name as Sakura!!" he exclaimed with glee. "Yes I guess I do..." she said. "Oh you're gonna love Konoha!" he said. "Especially the ramen..." she cut him off. "Ramen? Exactly how good is their ramen here?" she asked. "Only the best!" he said. "That's it after this I'm getting me some ramen!" she said. Naruto again who was shocked to find out she loved ramen as much as he do. _"She's like my soul mate..._We could go get some later on tonight and I'll show you more of the village so you can get used to it." he asked. She looked at him and looked in his blue eyes. Then she nodded her head, "Sure I would love that." she said and gave another faintly smile. He smiled at her and they finally reached the Hokage Tower.

"Well here it is..." he said and walked her in. They went to her office and opened the door and Sakura immediately dropped her jaw at her apparent sister's beauty. Then she snapped back to normal and looked at her, Sakura's now long hair was the same length as Sanaki's and she bowed to Sanaki for a moment. Sanaki bowed towards Sakura too and Tsunade. Tsunade looked at her, "So Sanaki...You are staying in Konoha? Do you have everything?" Tsunade said. She nodded and went through her bookbag still on Naruto's back. She pulled out many scrolls and papers, then she pulled out a much larger scroll that was about the size of her arm. She gave that one to Tsunade first. She looked over it and signed it, she gave it back to Sanaki and it poofed away. "What was that?" Naruto asked. "It was a treaty for Cloud and Leaf." Tsunade answered. "Well Sanaki you are all set. Do you know where your gonna live?" she asked giving a smirk. Naruto put his hand up. "She can stay with me!" he giggled a bit. Sakura hit Naruto on his head, "No baka she's living with me. Tsunade was just playing." she said, Sanaki watching all of this happened. "Okay listen Sanaki I want you to enjoy living here in Konoha okay? Oh and here is your new headband." She said while giving asking Sakura to get a new Leaf headband. It took her a while but she couldn't take her headband off her headband and ask Naruto to do it. He accept it and he was so close to her he smelled her when no one looked "Cinnamon, spicy." he thought while taking her headband off. She turned around, "Thanks uh Naruto was it?" she asked, she didn't quite know his name. "Yep that's me Naruto Uzumaki! The next--!" Sakura covered his mouth, "Finish that last sentence and I will hurt you..." she whispered in her ear. He gulped and looked back towards Sanaki, "Now that your all settled do you wanna leave now?" he asked. She replied with a smile "Yeah! Let's go!" she said. Sakura looked dumbfounded at the two, "I'd promise her I'd show her around town and take her to taste Konoha style Ramen." he said. Sakura simply nodded her head and gave a sigh, "...Sure you two have fun." she said and looked back at Tsunade. Tsunade smiled and dissmised everyone. Sakura went her sepreate way and Naruto asked Sanaki more questions as they walked. "Could you maybe teach me cloud jutsus? Are they soft? Could you please?" He gave Sanaki a look with his blue eyes that caught her attention. Sanaki looked at him and stared into his eyes again. "Sure I can try...Does this place have a lake or pool? It's hot!" she said. Naruto smiled "Yeah we do! Come on! It's just across this field! Do you have a swimsuit? I always can swim in shorts." He said. "Yeah I do. I'm actually wearing it under here." she said. She grabbed Naruto's hand and ran towards the direction of the lake.

By the time they reached the lake Naruto had took his clothes off except for some shorts and jumped in. "THE WATER IS GREAT COME ON IN!!" he shouted loudly as seeing she was far away. "OKAY!" she yelled back towards him. She took her clothes off and threw them to the side. A black bikini who would've guessed? She jumped in with Naruto, "The water feels so good..." she said and swam a little atop the water. Naruto decided to act like a shark. He went underwater and tackled Sanaki down under with him. He pulled her down and she grabbed her leg and pulled them up and pushed Naruto back so she can get some more air. She reached the surface and Naruto met up with her and gave her a big smile. She put her hands on top of Naruto and dunked him in the water. She laughed a little before Naruto dragged her under and took her to the more shallow parts. She then sat up on the bank and looked at Naruto, his hair covered his face a little. He gave another smile as he crept onto the bank. She pushed him back into the water and laughed then she laid down on her stomach drying off in the sun. Naruto crpet on top of her a smiled so she could see his face and hair was soaked. He shook off like a dig so the water would drip on to her. She laughed a bit by the way he looked when he smiled and he was as wet as a dog. She moved from under him and laughed, "You're like a puppy..." she said and smiled. Naruto pounced on her and pinned her down and he made little barks at her. She giggled a bit, he smiled but her arms were still wet and so were his hands and he slipped and acciedentaly kissed her. He didn't pull from it neither did she. Naruto enjoyed every moment andmade his kisses wilder but in control. She began to rock her hips and moving Naruto's with her. One of his hands began to caress her body while the other hand had to prop him up. He didn't want to break away but he had too..."I'm sorry...I didn't mean too..." he said. She looked at him and gained a little blush across her face. "I'm sorry to." she said. Forgetting about the heat it returned to them in a flash.

"Wanna go back into the water?" he asked her. She nodded, "Sure! Let's go!" she said and they both jumped in. They onlystayed in there for about another hour or so and then got out. They dried off and put their clothes back on. And sat on the bank for a while put their feet in the water swishing through. "About earlier if I made you mad..." Naruto started. Sanaki looked at him. "No no it's ok it was an accident right? It wasn't meant to end up like that right?" she said knowing how confused she was. "I liked it though I miss feeling that..." he said. It dawned upon him but he liked it. He liked her. She looked back at Naruto her face coming closer to his face, he noticed it and closed the distance and began kissing her. He moved on top of her again and caressed his hip with her's as he rubbed her body with his hand and the other to keep himself from not suffocating her. While her hips rode with his she put her legs around his wait and her hand rubbed his back while the other rubbed through his hair. They stopped kissing but stayed in there same position, "Naruto...I didn't mean for this to happen I didn't want you to feel this way. We just met..." she said softly. He rubbed through her long hair, "I've wished for this to happen, I have sudden feelings for you, I can't help myself, Sanaki I can't..." he said and kissed her neck. She moved her neck for him to get more access, "Naruto-kun..." she whispered softly. His hands started to rub her legs and went up her kimono and he felt on her hips and her flat stomach. Her hands went up his shirt and felt his body Naruto stopped and looked at her. She stopped to and gently licked his neck, "I'm sorry for this Naruto." she said. "Sanaki you don't understand I need this. I need you..." he said and kissed her neck again but he got up and looked at her. She got up and looked at him. "I'm sorry Naruto." she said. "Don't always be so sorry it was my fault anyway." he said and hugged her. "Let's go explore the village while there is still day light." he said and grabbed her hand. He took her around the town and the last place her took her was his Senseis' house. Iruka, Kakashi, and Jiraiya.

He visited Jiraiya first and Jiraiya was instantly put in a happy mood. "Naruto my good friend! Who is this lovely lady you bring into my house?" he took her hand and kissed it and started to kiss up her arm towards her face. She did a substiution jutsu, he licked his lips. "Anyways what brings you here?" he asked looking back at Naruto. "This is Sanaki. She's Sakura's sister from Cloud, she's gonna stay and I'm showing her around." he said and smiled. He nodded but when he started looking at Sanaki he noticed her legs were wet from her thighs up her skirt. His heartbeat increased a bit and looked at Naruto and smiled, "You two must have already connected." he said. Naruto looked back at him with a confused face. "What?" he said. "Nevermind that she's a beautiful kuniochi...wait did you say Sanaki?" he paused. Sanaki's face changed her eyes went big and they started to water and she ran out his house. Naruto got angry at this and looked back at Jiraiya. "What'd you say?!" he was getting furious, "Now Naruto don't get too close to that girl...if you already didn't." He said. "That girl is starting to be my friend...What's wrong with her?" he asked. "She knows people that's all I can say..." he said and gave a sigh. "Oh well nothing to worry about but you can go with her now." he said and Naruto went after her.

He caught up to her and grabbed her arm, "Why'd you leave?" he was looking at her in her eyes. Her eyes met his, "I...don't like it when he talks about me. Or when anyone does..." she said. He held her in his arms, "I'm sorry Ero-Sennin acted that way..." Naruto stopped and smiled. "Anyways you can't be that bad if your Sakura's sister. Let's go get us some Ramen!" he said and smiled. He took her hand and dragged her away to the famous ramen bar. They went behind the curtain and sat down. "Two large Beef Ramen noodles please!" Naruto ordered. He looked at her and smiled when the food came. "Itadakimasu!" they both exclaimed and began to eat quickly. Wolfing down there food bowl by bowl. They were finally stuffed, somebody had to pay for the dishes...

Sanaki poofed away and there was a stuffed cat with a note on it it simply said. 'Bye!' with a smily face on it. So Naruto paid for the food and walked away from the bar feeling mad and a little sad. Then like out of no where Sanaki pounced on top of Naruto. "Hi ya!" she said and smiled. "Why did you leave me to pay all that stuff? I would've paid for it but you left anyways." his face was getting serious. She noticed and gave little licks to his neck, it calmed him down for a while actually. "I will pay you back right now." she said and reached in her kimono and she still sat on him. She pulled out a little wallet in the shape of a fox. "So you like foxes?" he said with a little smirk. "They are the most cutest, cunning, smartest animals." she smiled. "She'll love foxes she'll really love me. Hey listen can we stop by my house before we go back to your new place? So you'll know where I'm at just incase." he said. She gave a soft smile, "Yes please." she said and followed him to his house. "Naruto could I stay over I'm too tired to make it back to Sakura's." she said going in through his house. He followed her as she acted like a new puppy in a new house. He laughed a little as she went upstairs and followed her, she jumped and plopped down on his bed.

The bed was a King sized bed. She rolled around on it before settleling down and he got in there with her. "It's comfy isn't it?" he said as she turned on her side and rested her head on a pillow she gave a soft,"Yes...it is...Mmm..."she said. Naruto laid on top of her, "It's warm isn't?" he whispered into her ear. "Yes Naruto..." he took his shirt off and began to kiss her. He pulled away real quick. "Wait till you see the bathroom!!" he shouted with glee. He tried to get off the bed but Sanaki grabbed his waist with both hands and put him back on the bed. She started to kiss him againforcing her tounge into his mouth. Naruto gladly accepted it and began to play with her tounge with his. He un-did her kimono and threw it some where. He rolled on top of her and she finally noticed the seal on his stomach."You're...you're..." was all that she said. He stopped he was getting that feeling of regret again... "You're the Kyuubi container aren't you?" Naruto nodded. She flipped him over and licked his chest a little and she nibbled on it while she heard him make some noises. "You like me even with Kyuubi?" he said a little confused, "I love foxes...and you have the best one." she said licking by his pants line. "I'll take them both off if you want..." he said. She looked at him with her brown eyes and it looked so cute to him he took his pants off and laid Sanaki down. He pulled her legs up to his waist and kissed her neck softly nipping at her earlobe a bit. She felt him get hard as her center was touching his and the only thing stopping it was the clothing they had on. Naruto's boxers and Sanaki's swim bottoms. She kissed his chest and licked in the same spot, Naruto was already getting to take off off his boxers and her bottoms so he can truly express his love and lust for her. But the phone rang and Naruto had to answer it...It was te rules for him unless he was sent on a mission...

It was Sakura...

Sakura: NARUTO!! What did you do with my sister?  
Naruto: She's downstairs eating. I'm serious!!  
Sakura: I will be there in 30 minutes you got that? And she better be well...  
Naruto: She's fine!! And she's is feeling great actually we had so much fun at--  
Sakura: I don't care right now just let her be there when I'm there and no showing her the sexy no jutsu or I'll kil you with my bare hands!! click

Naruto sighed and pushed his hair back. Sanaki knew what that meant quickly, she gave a moan and closed her eyes. Naruto looked at herand his eyes searched her body memorizing every curve, he licked the side of her face and she licked his chest. Naruto looked at her, "We have 27 minutes..." he said thrusting his hips to her's so she can feel his length harden by the moment. She felt it and gave another moan, "Naruto..." she said softly. "I wish that I can always be with you...Sanaki you're beautiful, fun and an all aroung nice girl. I want you now with me..." he said. Sanaki looked at him again and she began to kiss him and pulled him closer to her body. She embraced his harden length against her and he craved her so badly...Then suddenly he got a little too hard then he expected and it hurted. He backed away from Sanaki but still sat on the bed, his own member was causing him pain. He gave more noises out as he winced in pain. Sanaki instantly jumped up on her knees, she looked at Naruto and he laid back. "It hurts Sanaki!...Please!" Simple he needed to have sex now...Sanaki didn't want that now she had another way...

Naruto sat up still wincing in pain and looked at Sanaki as she made her way closer to him. She patted his member softly and he gave a sharp 'ow' when she did it. She looked at him and she took his boxers off. He felt a little better no it got some more air, she rubbed it softly and he still continued to wince. She looked at him and smiled, "Naruto you just need to cum that's all...but I won't let you." she said and licked his cock. She licked around the head of him and he couldn't take it he had to...but she put her hand there and he couldn't, he felt as if she blocked him from doing it. "Move your hand and let me cum!" he said. "No." she replied and began to rub him a little faster. "Oh my-- AH! Please!?" he begged for her to do it. _He's ready now..._ she moved her hand and began to kiss him with so much passion he for got his pain. It still lingered there while they kissed but at that one moment Sanaki's hand was rubbing against Naruto's back and he was kissing her neck. He finally did it he cummed and the pain went away. He noticed it and looked at Sanaki. She smiled, "Told ya. See I know what I am doing Naruto." He kissed her lovingly. "Thank you! Thank you!! Thank you!!!" he exclaimed with the utmost happiness. "Put some of your clothes back on so we won't have to do it again." she said and gave a smirk. "What if I wanted you to?..." he said crawling on top of her. He looked at the clock..."We have 19 minutes left..." he said and licked her neck and rubbed on her chest the clothes were in the way of her body and he wanted them off. He pulled a little at her shirt and her bottoms and gave little puppy whimpers. She licked his chest and rubbed his torso, it was nicely built...She then looked at him with her brown eyes again and he stopped. He put his boxers on. "You are such a good boy..." she said and took her shirt off leaving only the bikini top and bottom. He got back on top of her but she rolled so she was on top. She set his alarm for 10 minutes. "We can just lay...like this...can't we?" she said softly and gave a sigh. He nodded and rubbed through her hair while she was on top of him on his bed. Well part of the wish cam true...he pulled the cover over them both and went to sleep.

* * *

**Well this will be my first Yaoi fanfic but it will only have a lot of mini couples I will name one KakaIru will definately be in here. Also the previous story Just a Game will have a chapter as soon as I get this one going. Please Read and Review and not be so mean I just started back up with these and I may be a little rusty on my humor or lemon. One of the other.**

**Short Preview (I am not in this)**

**Sakura: OMG!! You had sex with Naruto!?!  
Sanaki: No I didn't I helped his problem...Did you want to?  
Sakura: No! Of course not  
Sasuke: Hey...  
Sanaki?  
Sakura: SASUKE!? Wha-- You're back?!  
Naruto: Sasuke touch Sanaki and you will die!! glomps Sanaki  
Sanaki???**

**Author(me): SHUT THE HELL UP!! continues to write chapters**


	2. Just a dream

**Sakura**

After she hung up the phone she went to go over Naruto's house to pick her sister up. She started to walk and it was getting close to nightfall, she walked by and thought someone was following her. She looked around to see anything. Nothing. She continued walking and it continued to grow darker by the minute. Sakura wasn't afraid of course; she was almost there until she saw a shadow. She looked up and the shadow came closer, she held her hand on a kunai as it came closer…the shadow spoke. "Sakura…" She looked at the shadow holding the kunai still, "What do you want?" she said not showing any fear, "Sakura…" the shadow said and touched her cheek gently and the face came into clear…"Sasuke…Is that you? Sasuke!" she said. "Sakura yes…I need you to help me…" he said and it took her a while to figure it out. There was a kunai jabbed in his side, he fell down. "Sasuke!" she said and knelt beside him, she took out the kunai carefully and healed him. She was happy Tsunade taught her how to heal people.

"Come on Sasuke…" she said and put his arm over her shoulder and helped him walk towards her house again. "Sanaki can wait…" she mumbled to herself. Sasuke heard her name but couldn't quite remember who Sanaki was…

By the time they made it back to Sakura's house Sasuke was feeling a little better. She place him on her bed and unwrapped his bandages and healed him up, the wound was like it was never there. She looked at Sasuke who gave her a soft smile. She noticed this face before and it brought back many kinds of memories. Some were good and some were bad, but they always stuck it through all this time until that day. "Sasuke…you came back? Why?" she whispered softly. "Because Sakura…I wanted to…" he blankly said and stared at her. He sat up and noticed he was on her bed and she was sitting on the edge watching him. He put his hand on her check and she put her hand over his. She smiled softly and her eyes began to water and little thin tear drops slid down her face. Sasuke wiped them up and started to kiss her ever so gently and she enjoyed it.

She pulled away, "Sasuke…" she simply said. He move closer to kiss her more but she put her hand on his chest and said, "Sasuke…they won't let you stay…but I don't want you to leave again…" she said her tears stopped falling. He replied, "Sakura I want to stay this time. I'm almost done with what I am doing but I missed everything and everyone…especially you…" he said. He got on top of her and kissed her neck again and again. It felt good to her so she lifted her head up so he can get more access. He pulled up from her and rubbed his hand through her pink locks and kissed her lips. "Sakura…I missed you…" he said. The fact that her first love/crush was on top of her and had left a long while ago kind of shocked her.

She put one of her hands on the back of his head her fingers going through his hair and his hand locked hands with hers and he began to kiss her with more passion. This time he was lying between her legs and he pulled her legs so they would bend upwards and her legs wouldn't be straight. He noticed how all her clothes were on and his hand went up the side of her shirt trying not to scare her if his hand went up the front of her. Her hand started to feel on his chest and she began to nibble on his chest. "Sasuke…I missed you…I loved you…" she said faintly. He noticed her say loved and not love. That meant she's over her infatuation, his lust was building up all these years for her and she doesn't even have that sense for him anymore. "Sakura. I love you, is it too late Sakura?" he said hoping she was still saved. Her face had a confused look on it, she didn't know what he meant. He saw that she didn't understand and took his pants off. Only his boxers were left on him.

Sakura blushed a little, "Wha--" she tried to say but before the sentence got out she felt her bra unsnapped and her skirt was being tugged at a litte. "Sasuke? Do you really?" she asked hoping he would know what she was talking about a hoped he'd understand if she didn't want to. He looked at her, "Sakura? Do you want me to? Do you love me still even just a little?" he asked. She nodded her head, "Hai...I do Sasuke." she said and took her skirt and shirt off. Sasuke admired her beauty, "My my...you have grown Sakura..." he said as he eyed her red bra and matching thong. He crawled on top of her and took his boxers off, she gave a faint small blush as he took her bra off and rubbed her chest. "They're real too..." he said kissing both her boobs and rubbing her back. he pushed her back a little and took her thong off with his teeth. "Sasuke...I uh..." How would she say this to Sasuke? **Sasuke I am 21 years old and still a virgin!! Come fuck me please!! **_NO! We will not say that..._ He already noticed she was a virgin and decided to play with her since it's been so long...he put his finger by her clit and started to push his finger in and out of her. She moaned everytime he did it. He started to move faster and then added another finger. "AH! Sasuke!" she moaned. He thrusted his fingers and he licked up the liquids from his hand, "Sakura..you're all wet..." he said and smiled. "Oh Sasuke..." she said in a seductive tone. He began to lick her clit making more of her natrual liquids come out, "So delicious..." he whispered and continued to "eat". Sakura gave little moans out. He got a smirk across his face, "You ready?" he asked her with the most seductive look on his face. She nodded her head and pleaded for him to do it. He was about to until her phone rang...it was against the rules to not answer the phone and she explained it to Sasuke who nodded but got off her but he wrapped his arms around her from behind while she was on. It was Ino...

Ino: Sakura! Did your sister come yet? Me Tenten and Hinata are planing for a welcome party for us girls!  
Sakura: Oh! Yeah she did come and she is great!  
Ino: What's her name again and what village did she come from?  
Sakura: Sanaki from Cloud...  
Ino: Oh ok whatever.  
Sakura: Alright when will this happen?  
Ino: This Friday through Saturday  
Sakura: Friday and Saturday as in Tomorrow!?!  
Ino: Duh! We have to bond now and earlier.  
Sakura: I uh AH! (Sasuke started to poke around her clit "You are taking forever..")  
Ino: What's wrong Sakura!!??  
Sakura: Iie...I dropped something on my foot...  
Ino: You know we should have the boys over for a while...  
Sakura: Ok whatever you say...I have to get off now.  
Ino: Good bye Billborad brow!  
Sakura: See ya Ino pig! (click)

She hung up the phone and Sasuke instantly got on top of her. "Why's you make me wait that long? Resisting your body while your on the phone is too tempting." he whispered in her ear. He licked her neck, "Sasuke...I want you!" she admitted out loud. She covered her mouth as he smilied, "Oh...Sakura I didn't know you loved me so much..." he got closer. She moaned, "Sasuke..." she simply said and licked his neck and nibbled on it. He broke away and moved closer to her clit. He licked her clit as he heard the sound of her moans. "I could eat you all day long Sakura." He continued to lick inside of her even thrusting his tounge into her once and a while, he spreaded her legs even further to gain more acess. "Sasuke..." she said. A cute innocent look came across her face also with a blush. He sighed "Okay Sakura if you think you're ready...I really did like eating you up." he said and thrusted into her hearing her moan louder.

He felt something resist and tear, "I'm so glad you waited for me Sakura... I want you to scream my name..." he said moving faster. She tried to say his name but she kept moaning and panting, "Sa..Sa..Su..Ke" she kept making her noises, "Say my name Sakura..." he said moving harder. "Aye! Sasuke!!" she finally yelled. He looked at her and smilied, "Now was that so difficult?" he said slowing down. Her pants were slower, "I wanna ride you Sasuke! For so long I've waited to be with you!" she said. He pulled out of her letting her breathe, "Oh Sasuke!" she said as she sat on him feeling his member harden inside her. She started to ride his hips and he followed through, she heard him moan and she was extremely happy,** I made Sasuke moan!!** "Oh Sakura! I always wanted you to do this." he said. She stopped and laid on top of him. "Sasuke...I have always loved you..." she said and got from atop of him. She laid next to him and snuggled closer to him. "Sakura...you have always taken care of me and Naruto-kun...you tried your hardest and I gave you hardly any credit. Sakura this is my re-payment for neglecting you..." he said and he caressed her her body and he studied her body. He licked her all over and bit her on her stomach and suck hard in that same spot. "You are mine Sakura. That is my mark I don't want no body to touch you." he said and licked by her clit, he stopped and and cuddled closer to her, "Oh Sasuke...you're warm..." she said and pulled the cover over them. He licked his lips, "You are so delicious..." he said. "Ready for round two? This one'll be extra special..." he said. "Oh Sasuke!" she said and they went back under the covers. She woke up looking around her room, she almost started to cry. "I WAS SO DAMN CLOSE!!!" She was disappointed she was a virgin and Sasuke wasn't with her. She looked at the clock, "Aw hell Sanaki can wait till morning..." she said and drifted off to sleep.

**Naruto**

Sanaki woke up and almost forgot where she was. She stretched and kissed Naruto on the cheek as if it would wake him up from a spell. His eyes gently opened and he smilied when he saw Sanaki. His smile widen when he saw her half naked and on top of him. She rubbed her hand through his hair like he was a furry puppy. "Why are you so happy? We didn't have sex...yet." she gave a small chuckle. He rolled so he would be on top. He looked at the clock, "Sakura's not coming tonight I guess. It's not like her too be late." he said and sighed. He looked back at Sanaki. He nuzzled his head to her neck and her chest, he looked back at her and kissed her lips. She wrapped one hand around his waist and the other to the back of his head. He lowered his head forcing his tounge into her mouth, she gladly accepted it and began to kiss him more wilder but still in control. She felt him harden again and he pulled away and begin to bite on her shoulders. She loves being bit there she moaned, "Oh Naruto..." He heard her and bit hard making her moan a little louder. She wrapped her legs around his waist, "Naruto-kun that felt good..." Naruto looked at her a little confused but still happy he hyped her up.

He had a cunning plan, he began to lick where the bite was. He had to admit her blood wasn't nasty but was oddly tasty but just a little. "Do you want me now...or later...Naruto-kun?" she whispered in his ear. His eyes went wide for a moment and a smile came across his face again. Her legs dropped so he was already between them, he quickly took off his boxers. He looked at her one more time to make sure she wasn't playing. She nodded her head and smiled Naruto was utterly happy and took her bikini off. He rubbed his hand around every curve and rubbing her boobs twice. "Naruto my boobs are real..." she said hoping he found out already. He began to lick her stomach, it made her giggle a little. He moved to her clit and happy licked her clit. She smiled but little moans came out. He was about to thrust into her but she stopped him. "Aw Sanaki! I thought--" she put her finger to his lips, "Naruto-kun of course we'll have sex but I want some fun too..." she said seductively and pushed Naruto on his back to the bed.

She began to lick his cock again hearing him moan with more joy, _He really likes me_**...yeah when your having sex or you blowing his dick**_! Aw shut up_**! Just telling the truth**... She began to put his whole head in her mouth sucking his cock as he rubbed through her hair. He moaned and he didn't want to but he had cumed right in her mouth, she pulled away having his cum drip from her lips."Does that taste good?" he said a little nervous on her next action. "It's delicious..." she purred. She quickly licked it up and laid back on the bed "Naruto! I want you in me now...I need you too..." Naruto crawled back on top of her and kissed her neck. Moving his hips he gently went into her slowly, she moaned for more but she loved him going slow. He wasn't even in her all the way and she still moaned. That was a good thing, he started to go in her slower and slower feeling her clit expand even a little more. "Naruto deeper..." she whispered through her little moans. He started to add more power to it but it was still slow. "Oh Naruto! More please!" He saw as he natural liquids began to pour from where they were connected. He was playing with her and she knew it. He began to move faster as she moaned quicker and shorter, He went full force and picked up the spee hearing moan like that was like a power boost, he was happy and she nodded. He pulled out of her and laid close to her. He faced her as she turned on her side to look at him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled the covers up so she wouldn't get cold some how. She licked his neck, "Na-ruto..." he looked at her. "Yeah Sanaki?" he waited for her response.

"I love you Naruto Uzumaki..."

* * *

**This chapter seems so funny and so will the next one. Don't worry you'll like it even though it's been so long sinced I actually made fanfics. I'm working on another story except this is an Inuyasha-fanfic.**

**Please R&R don't flame me just send me a message if need be. I'll make better chapters if you don't like'em.**


	3. That means?

She began to lick his cock again hearing him moan with more joy, _He really likes me_**...yeah when your having sex or you blowing his dick**_! Aw shut up_**! Just telling the truth**...

She began to put his whole head in her mouth sucking his cock as he rubbed through her hair. He moaned and he didn't want to but he had cumed right in her mouth, she pulled away having his cum drip from her lips.

"Does that taste good?" he said a little nervous on her next action. "It's delicious..." she purred. She quickly licked it up and laid back on the bed "Naruto! I want you in me now...I need you too..."

Naruto crawled back on top of her and kissed her neck. Moving his hips he gently went into her slowly, she moaned for more but she loved him going slow.

He wasn't even in her all the way and she still moaned. That was a good thing, he started to go in her slower and slower feeling her clit expand even a little more. "Naruto deeper..." she whispered through her little moans.

He started to add more power to it but it was still slow. "Oh Naruto! More please!" He saw as he natural liquids began to pour from where they were connected. He was playing with her and she knew it.

He began to move faster as she moaned quicker and shorter, He went full force and picked up the speed hearing moan like that was like a power boost, he was happy and she nodded.

He pulled out of her and laid close to her. He faced her as she turned on her side to look at him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled the covers up so she wouldn't get cold some how. She licked his neck, "Na-ruto..." he looked at her. "Yeah Sanaki?" he waited for her response.

"I love you Naruto Uzumaki..."

"I love you too...Sanaki..." he said putting his hand over her head. Her head seemed to snuggle comfortably in his chest, while his hand wrapped around her waist. She did think the sex was too quick but she just met him_...I need more of him...but he's not a replacement..._ she thought and began to cry a little.

He opened one of his eyes a bit to see one tear drop to the bed...he kissed her forehead and he looked at her again before kissing her forehead again and her lips. Then her neck, but she stopped him from going any further.

"Naruto...I'm fine...I just need sleep..." she said yawning. He smilied and continued to hold her while they both dreamed away.

**Sakura**

She woke up form her dream that part of her wished had come true. She realized that her arms were around her pillow and then she threw it softly onto the foot of the bed. She gave a sniffle,

"Sasuke?" she muttered thinking that all of a sudden she thought about him instead of thinking about her friends now. "I got to get moving..." she said while she hopped in the shower.

She began to daze off standing in the shower seeing a picture of a now hot bodied Lee in the shower in front of her with his hair shining and wet. While most of his 'parts' were covered in smoke and mist from the shower as she looked down.

She shook her head violently almost slipping before running the water on her face shutting off the water and wrapping a towel around her. She left the bathroom and sat on the bed. "What made me think about Lee in a shower?

All naked, wet, sexy...STOP IT!" she said to herself. Then she went back into the bathroom to see that the shampoo she used was Crystal Clear with a Lotus scent. Lee's trademark word/scent/attacks. Now she had her hair smell like it too. "This will be a long day..." she said after getting dressed. "Hm..My hair looks pretty wet..." she said loking at the mirror before leaving.

**Naruto**

Naruto woke up to see no one was in the bed with him. Now he was hugging a pillow and he thought it was all a dream. But he looked under the cover to see himself naked. "Either I just fucked a pillow...or I'm going crazy..." he said.

"I hope I'm going crazy.." he said worried about his nightly actions. He put on some boxers and a robe before heading downstairs. He looked into the kitchen to see a pile of dirty dishes in the sink as if someone was just done cooking.

He was very confused. "How the-?" he said looking around. He looked at his table and saw a plate of pancakes with syrup and a bowl of ramen next to it. He gladly took it and went back to his room.

He sat on his bed with the bowl in his hand first while the plate of pancakes sat next to him on the nightstand. He was sad yet a little confused at the same time. "I'm sad if she left, but I'm confused if she was even here." he looked back at the pillow.

"You are very attracting Naruto...I enjoyed my time with you in your bed last night...We must do it again...Put me closer to you I want you to hold me..." a voice said. He grabbed the pillow almost spilling the Ramen on him.

"Are you talking to me?!?" he said shaking it. Something plopped out of it. It was a small white kitten. Naruto's eyes went all big and he stared at it as it crawled from the bed onto his boxers. "It's right on there.." he said not moving so if the tiny kitten wouldn't claw below itself. If it did Naruto would be in a lot of pain.

It just went to sleep right there. Naruto thought it was adorable before he saw the kitten get up again. This time it leaped on top of his head and then leaned over so the kitten's nose was to his. He picked it up gently.

And put it right side up and made eye contact. "Where did you come from?" he asked it as if it would talk. The kitten began to squirm in his hand and he put it back on the bed. It clawed it's way back up to his chest and licked his face.

He began to rub it's ears and pet it gently. The kitten licked Naruto's lips and he kept moving so the kitten wouldn't make-out with him.

The kitten suceeded into making out with Naruto but there was a big puff of smoke that happened on top of Naruto and he saw instead Sanaki making out with him. Well a naked...Sanaki... "So? How'd you like breakfast?" she said knowing she was still naked and laying on top of him. He leaped up and gave her a big hug even though his nose was bleeding.

"I thought you left! Don't ever do that again!" he said almost crying out of joy. He pulled away and Sanaki gave him some tissue. "You're nose is bleeding Naruto-kun." she said before giggling. "But you're naked..." he said blushing and she opened up his robe and started to kiss his chest. She gave it one lick before stopping and looked back up at him giggling.

He put the small wad of tissue up his nose. "You used a transformation technique?" he said eating the ramen. She put one of his long shirts on and her bra and underwear. "Nope. It's a Technique of mine. I have the White Kitten Form and the Massive Wolf From." she said smiling. "Oh wow..." he said slurrping down the rest of the Ramen.

"You make delicious ramen." "Thank you. Now eat a pancake." she said gesturing the plate towards him. He took one and chewed it for a while. "It's good but not as good as the Ramen." he said still eating the pancake. "So does Cloud have soft white jutsus?" he asked.

"No we don't...Or no they don't" she said correcting herself. Now that she's apart of Leaf she's not associated with it anymore. "Cloud Jutsus, deal with Lightning actually. So we have electric attacks." she sai standing up. She grabbed her bag.

"C'mon Naruto. It's time for your bath." she called from the bathroom. He immediately got up and got in the tub all naked hoping Sanaki was in there too. She was sitting on the toilet with her robe wrapped around her. Truth was she had nohing under it.

She held a shower brush and a bar of soap in her hands. She gave a cunning grin. "Alright Naruto it's time to wash you." she said sitting on her knees scrubbing his back.

The bath was big enough for two people, he wondered why she didn't get in with him. She began to scrb towards his shoulders before her boobs hit the ridge of the bath tub. "Ow! That hurted..." she said rubbing them. Naruto's nose would have bled but he kept in his breath and moved over to the other side not looking at her. She gave a smirk and got in with him.

The robe was off but she added more bubbles and put them on her to cover herself. Naruto turned around to see the bubbles cover her and she was in the same water as he was. He layed up on top of her before kissing her.

He pulled away. "You have to finish washing me." he said. She smiled and pushed him off and got out the tub. "You're a big boy! You can wash yourself she said taking his towel and wrapping it around herself.

He got up and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. She went behind her and began to bite on her neck again. "Naruto...How'd you know I was a masochist?" she said moaning as he bit harder and rubbed her stomach.

"A what?" he asked. "A masochist is someone who...enjoys pain..." she said moving him towards the bed.

He back up without realizing it. "Someone who enjoys..." she said as she pushed him onto the bed. She got back ontop of him and kissed his neck and licked his lips. She whispered into his ears, "Someone who enjoys sexual pain...So when ever I play a game I have to cry a little.

"That's why you turn me on when you bite me...and tickle me..." she said still on him rubbing through his hair. He smirked, "So if I did this..." he said as he grabbed her waist firmly before turning her over onto his lap.

"And gave you a spanking would you be happy?" he said slaping her ass as if she was his child. Some how, she found it arousing then she didn't like it. She got up and kissed him gently on the forehead.

"Truthfully...I would want you to do that more...but please do don't_ that_ again." She said. "Why? What happened to you in your past? I want to know before I do something that'll make you hurt inside!" he said.

"Nothing has to do with my past, Naruto...you won't hurt me!" she asked. "So what was that I did earlier or just now?! You didn't want me to do it again because you didn't like it! So what's going on!" he asked now getting mad. She was too, "Someone did that too me and I hated him!" she shouted before covering her mouth.

"I think he loved me...But he lusted my body and abused me when no one looked. I would get raped every night, but it's not rape if you want it. He's the reason I'm a masochist. I loved him but apparently if he loved me enough he would've never cheated..." she said slamming her fist into a near by mirror shattering her reflection.

Naruto hugged her from behind, "I'll never cheat on you... and I always keep my word...Do you know who he is? I'll personally kill him for you and bring his head on a platter!" he asked.

She shook her head violently, "NO! I don't remeber who he is! Don't go looking for him either...I'm sorry for telling you this...Naruto...But I think he's already looking for _you_..." she murmured.

Her clothes were on but Naruto still just had the towel wrapped around him. They went downstairs and he got her a glass of milk. She drunk it then slapped him on the chest softly.

"You think I like milk and tuna?" she asked. He saw she had a milk mustache, he licked it off for her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and one leg around his waist.

He put his arms around her waist and led her to the couch. They fell on the couch kissing one another ignoring the doorbell thinking it was the mailman.

Naruto's kisses were filled with more passion and wilder. He moved to her neck and began to kiss her there too. She gave some little moans now wanting him more. "N-Naruto!" she said. Ino, Hinata and Tenten we're already there with Sakura.

**Sakura**

She was at Naruto's house and rang the doorbell. She tapped on the door a few times before busting in with her friends following her. Sakura gasped to see Naruto on top of her sister making out with her.

"NARUTO!" she yelled. And it scared him so he immediately jumped off and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan...I didn't mean it...Well I did, just not in front of you...Please don't hurt me!" he said knowing getting a punch was punishment enough.

"I'm sorry Onii-san. I really didn't mean to do that." she said with an innocent look. Ino, Tenten and Hinata stared at Sanaki. _She has bigger boobs than me no fair! _Ino exclaimed to herself.

"C'mon! We want to show you around towan then we're all hanging out at my house!" Ino told her. Sakura added, "Okay Sanaki, this is Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, and Hinata Hyuuga." she said introducing them. They all nodded or waved.

Sanaki was all dressed even though Naruto wasn't, she gave him a small kiss on the cheek before leaving. "By Naruto-kun!" she said and followed everyone out.

Naruto went back to his room to finish getting dressed. And maybe spy on his new "girlfriend".

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I know it's been awhile but I got bored and angry at the same time. So instead of beating up a stuffed animal I just posted this quick chapter. Pwease don't flame me because you don't like it. I'm having difficulties typing and thinking today.**

**(-o.0-)**


End file.
